


Little Distractions

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Manipulation, hannibal has intrusive sexy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Hannibal can't focus on his work when he'd rather be fantasizing about Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	Little Distractions

Will waves his arms in the air as he speaks.  
“It’s impossible to relate to people because no one else understand what it’s like to /not/ be able to relate to people! It’s confusing, I just…”  
Will scrubs a hand down his face.  
/Will, face sprayed with cum, licking his lips wantonly/  
Hannibal lurches in his chair at the sudden image in his mind.  
“Dr. Lecter? Are you alright?”  
He settles in his chair, trying to play it cool.  
“We, fine William, thank you. And I thought I told you to call me Hannibal.”  
Will blushes. “R-right. Hannibal.”  
/Will stammering, gasping out his name like a prayer as Hannibal takes him hard and fast, bending him to his will beneath him and forcing him to take his cock. Will flushes with pleasure, panting and moaning, pressing back for more no matter how hard Hannibal goes, begging for more, screaming his name, begging for mercy when he marks his writhing body with spanks and slaps and bites to claim him/  
Hannibal coughs violently, shaking his head as if to physically throw the sudden image from his mind. Will raises a quizzical eyebrow.   
“Are you sure?.. I could-”  
“Yes Will, I’m fine. Please continue.”  
Will hesitates but picks back up.  
“I… I feel a lot of the time like everyone’s crazy but me. But I guess I’m the crazy one if I’m here, right? He lets out a self deprecating chuckle.   
"No, Will. You are not ‘crazy’. And studies have shown that 99% of the population can truly benefit from therapy.”  
“Right. Yeah..” Will bites his thumb nervously.  
/Will, tears tracked down his face, kneeling before Hannibal and sucking his fat cock into his mouth, looking up at him with those blue eyes as if to wordlessly beg for approval, reaching up to finger the base of his cock where he has a hard time reaching with his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure and moaning as he takes Hannibal’s cock in his throat deeply/  
“-if I can’t have that, how could I even expect more?”  
Hannibal shifts uncomfortably. Will gives him a curious look.   
“Dr. L-Hannibal, is everything alright?”  
Hannibal clears his throat.  
“Yes Will, I’m fine. I think we could both use some coffee though, don’t you?”  
Will still looks worried but nods.  
“Um, s-sure.”  
“I’ll go get us some.”  
Hannibal leaves as fast as he can without rushing too obviously and tucks into the side room to find the coffee maker. There’s a fresh pot already made and he pulls two clean mugs out of the cabinet to pour for himself and Will.  
/Thrusting into Will savagely as he howls beneath him, right on his dining table. Torturing his body as he ruts into him, driving His writhing partner mad with pain and pleasure, biting his nipples and collarbones and sinking teeth into the side of his neck until he tastes blood. The agony only makes Will feel pleasure and he begs for more, raking his fingernails down his back to make him pound into him harder/  
He feels something wet and realizes he’s filled the mug to the brim and past, and most of the coffee pot contents are being poured onto the floor. He curses and yanks it away, hurriedly wiping the coffee from the sides of the mug to his his indiscretion from Will. There’s not enough left for a second cup, so he pours himself some hot water and pops a tea bag in. He focuses on steadying his hands holding the warm beverages and forces a smile when he reenters the room.   
“Here you are.” He hands him the coffee and Will frowns at the tea tag hanging over the edge of Hannibal’s mug.   
“I thought you said you wanted coffee?”  
“I changed my mind.” Hannibal smiles but his teeth grit together slightly.  
Will’s lips purse slightly in worry but he sips his coffee without further question. He licks a drop from his lip and worries it with his teeth.  
“So…I think it’s just the way that Jack operates that-”  
/Will, shaven smooth, in crotch less panties and silk lingerie, a see-through bralette and garters with stocking, arching his back on Hannibal’s bed, legs spread and inviting. He looks beautiful and sultry and slutty and wonderful and he presents himself eagerly, tight hole exposed as he calls to Hannibal, descriptive invitations to ruin and wreck his body, to breed him and pump him full of cum and plug him so he’ll feel him inside the next day at work. Will’s body hot and tight as he sleeps inside, the younger man mewling and gasping his name as if already on the edge of orgasm, spreading his legs out wider and begging for it deep and rough/  
Hannibal clears his throat hard to banish the shockingly clear image. Will stops speaking mid-sentence, a crease between his eyebrows.  
“Hannibal..what’s going on?”  
Hannibal wipes a hand across his forehead and realizes he’s sweating very slightly.  
“I’m sorry Will, I guess I’m not much feeling myself today. Could we perhaps speak more tomorrow?”  
“Er, yeah, that’s fine.” He awkwardly gathers his coat and stumbles out, closely followed by Hannibal.  
“I uh, hope you feel better.”  
Hannibal smiles with far more patience than he feels.  
“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be just fine. I will see you tomorrow.”  
As soon as Will is gone he runs shaky hands down his face. He goes to the restroom and paws his stuff cock through his pants for a moment and sighs.  
It appears he’d have to move faster with his plans for sweet William than he had originally intended.   
Oh, but he had great things in store for Will.


End file.
